They will never be as they where
by Theoneandonly212
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so tell me what you think of it either leave a review or p.m. me thanks I shall write more depending on if I get good reviews so yeah thanks (:


It had been two months since Aria went off to college pregnant with Ezra's baby without his acknowledgment. She was more than happy to be out of rosewood without her brother or father figuring out she was pregnant, but all good things must come to an end because Ezra was coming to visit this weekend and she knew that he would figure it out not only was she six months pregnant but she was big and round most of the people in her campus dorm thought she was the cutest pregnant woman they had ever seen little did they know the whole story of her boyfriend being her high school instructor and that he didn't know she was pregnant and that she was carrying a little bastard baby girl. Aria knew she wasn't going to be able to handle telling Ezra alone so she a month prier she had told her mother she was five months pregnant with Ezra's child. Aria knew this weekend would be hectic so she had her mother come for the weekend as well as Hanna, Emily, and Spencer .That Thursday Aria was so stressed out with cleaning her tiny little apartment that Ella helped her pay for considering she couldn't stay on campus with a soon to be child. She made sure the guest bedroom was clean and had fresh sheet on the bed.

Arias POV:

I was scared for dear life for the first time in seven moths I w as going to see my mother , yeah she knew I was pregnant but no parent ever looks forward to their eighteen year old daughter pregnant. I spent the whole darn day cleaning and making sure everything was clean and perfect for the weekend ahead. After a long hot bubble bath I went straight to bed deeply thinking of the day ahead and how in just a few short hours I would finally after four month's get see the love of my life. I woke up the next morning to a loud banging on my door I woke up cursing under my breath ready to unleash the wrath on whoever interrupted my sleep. I opened the door to my mother and my girls with ihop to go breakfast I screamed and they screamed as well I know we must have looked like a couple of lunatics screaming at six thirty a.m. I let them in and immediately big mouthed Hanna says look at your stomach omg you are the cutest thing I've ever freaking seen you can tell Hanna was going to drop the F bomb but realized my mother was standing two inches away from her I laughed and said thanks han. We exchanged hugs and kisses, and decided to eat the pancakes before they got cold. Due to Emily being a swimmer her strict diet did not allow pancakes so she had an egg white omelet I almost puked because it smelled terrible and sent my morning sickness into immediate affect I ran to the bathroom and pretty much released everything I had eat that entire damn month. My mother by my side asking if everything was ok. I missed my mom so much yes I was happy se was living her life with Zach and being happy again but I missed our conversations and daily morning soy late routine I missed everything about my old life, I missed being able to wear my levis, and being able to just call up the girls for a girl night out. But I knew these where the consequences of getting knocked up eighteen so dealing with it was a part of life now. Because it was no longer about me it was about my child. I didn't know if it was a boy or girl because I told to surprise me when I went into labor with the gender of my baby.

2:00 p.m Friday morning: I had went out to the mall and to lunch with my mom and the girls hoping to find something decent that would somewhat hide my baby bump from Ezra until I told him the truth. I was so scared I knew Ezra would be mad at me for hiding something like this from him I was so scared e would leave me alone with the baby, but Ezra loved me from the moon and back I just know he wouldn't do something like that to me .

Ella's P.O.V

I've been sick for months about aria being pregnant I just thought she would always make good choices I mean of course I'm excited to have a grandchild but was aria and Ezra ready for this kind of commitment I mean it's no longer going to be about just them or how things were going to be for them. It was now and forever about this child and what this baby boy or girl needs. I'm happy Aria told me but I'm kind of worried that Byron won't take it as well as I did I mean he was all up for killing Ezra when he found out that he was dating baby girl what was e going to do when he finds out his baby girl was having a baby. At the same time I'm worried Ezra is going to take the next flight out when e finds out about Aria being pregnant, I mean I know Ezra loves her you can see it in the way he looks at her like he's will to do any and everything for her. I just hope they're ready to take this leap with each other.

Hanna's P.O.V

Holly hell Aria is pregnant never thought I would hear the words leave my mouth and to think I was voted more likely to end up pregnant out of our group I mean Emily is gay so nothing to worry about their. Spencer applies the no glove no love rule to Toby every time they have a make out session. And well aria is the quiet on when it comes to her love life she never even told us how good of a kisser Ezra was, she was such a prude when I came to him like he was her own secret.

Hey guys I'm going to stop here I don't want to take this any further if it sucks so tell me what you think. AND I WILL SHORTLY BE WRITING MORE STORIES FOR EZRIA AND TRUCY SO GIVE ME TOPICS THANKS (: !


End file.
